questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Magic User
It's never actually stated, I don't think, that Yorick is a magic user but it is mentioned that his magic is not up-to-par with most wizards so that implies he is a magic user. (As does the QfG2 manual when it says court jester is a career path for a not-so-successful magic user!) Grahamburger 07:11, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :I think there is enough evidence that he is a magic user of sorts. Most gnomes are. As for the list of "known" that's a list mainly of those who have been given the title "Magic User" directly, or at least fall under the Wizard path (since that's the main magic user path in the games).Baggins 12:57, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :There's a marked difference between Wizards and Magic users, however, that being that Wizards have all passed W.I.T. and Magic Users have not. Doesn't the QfG3 manual refer to shape changers as magic users as well? Grahamburger 17:55, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, all Wizards are Magic Users, not all Magic Users are Wizards, yes, there are several career paths, some kinda skip past "wizard" and take one of the others like Arch Mage, and what not, or can be both Wizard and Arch Mage. I'd stick to ones that are specifically said to be a certain class to be on the safe side. That would would deny yorick really, unless something stated he was a "magic user" ::Also I'd be careful with "Magic User" vs. simply "magic user" one is capitalized specifying they are of the specific class, the other seems to be just a description (Hybrids are a case in point where not all 'magic users' are "Magic Users"). So while ya all Tarna shape changers are magic users of sorts, only a few are technically "Magic Users" (the Shaman is one most likely a true "Magic User", I don't remember exactly). Baba Yaga is special in that she has been specifically stated to be a "Magic User", as her main class, she is not a Wizard (as far as we know, she wasn't considered a Wizard in QFG1, so obviously didn't to through WIT). ::Don't get me started on Elsa, who is described as both a Fighter and a Thief (apparently has connections in the Thiefs guild, she knows the handshake), so she is beyond even your average player hybrid, having basically picked up both class titles.Baggins 22:17, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::And doesn't Elsa say at one point she knows some magic? We never see her use it, so I think they just opted out of putting in the game, but I think she's meant to represent the epitome of the Hybrid class. :P It does make sense to have the Shaman be the Magic User of the lot. I was a bit confused about what makes him different from the rest of them! Grahamburger 22:33, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Not in QFG1 as far as I know. Yorick did her "magic" for her. She was known for her fighting skills. I think she turns down magic potions (and magic enhancing items) in QFG5, she's into the stamina and health potions (and defense and attack amulets), and big weapons (that's actually how you court her). :::Doesn't she turn down the magic user for marriage? (I think the only class she actually turns down) I think QFGV they didn't intend her to be a "magic user".Edit: Ahh never mind its just the thief and fighter in which certain characters get picky over the marriage options (and that's just Erana and especially Katrina who are picky). Baggins 22:57, July 20, 2010 (UTC)